Nanao's Date
by whackybiscuit
Summary: One-Shot! Ichigo is convinced to take the Squad 8 lieutenant on a date... IchigoXNanao


Nanao's Date  
IchigoXNanao

 **A.N.: One-Shot! For obvious reasons, this story disregards every development regarding Nanao revealed in the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. If you have read up to the current point in the manga, you'll understand why I say that.**

 **Ichigo's Room  
Ichigo POV**

"Hrghhh!" Ichigo groaned as he struggled to catch up on his homework. "For once, I'd like Kon to actually try to pay attention in school when I'm not around so I'm not too busy cleaning up his mess!" He sighed as he flipped another page on his math book, starting another problem.

"Well now, you look quite stressed, Ichigo."

"Huh?" Ichigo turned his head and saw to his surprise Captain Kyoraku hopping through his window, taking a seat on his bed. "Oh! Captain Kyoraku! What brings you here? Is something wrong?"

Kyoraku laughed as he took off his straw hat. "Relax, Ichigo. Nothing's wrong. I get the impression that you think every time one of us shows up, things start to go boom, am I right?"

"Well…" Ichigo sweatdropped at the statement. "Now that you mention it…."

The older man chuckled and smiled at Ichigo like an uncle would to his favorite nephew. "Well, you can consider the streak broken. I'm not here to drop any critical news or anything that involves saving the world. I'm only here to ask you a favor. And from the looks of things you could use a break, so I feel it's a win-win."

Turning to face the captain, Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "What sort of favor?"

"Well Ichigo, your people are having some sort of celebration this week, Bon I think it's called?"

"Yeah, we celebrate it in Karakura every year as a celebration for the dead," Ichigo explained.

"Hmm…I see…" Kyoraku mused, finding it to be a little ironic. "Would you mind taking Nanao to the festival on a date?"

Ichigo's face turned comically surprised. "A date?! Why?"

Kyoraku simply smiled at the boy. "Just relax, Ichigo. You see, Nanao's always been wound tight and lately she's been getting very agitated at just about everything to the point where even her friends are scared to go near her. I figured she needed a chance to unwind so she'd cool down a little. And don't worry, I'm not asking you to be her boyfriend or anything," Kyoraku quickly said. "Just show her around town and spend the evening with her. She would never go with me or anyone in the squad but she might agree to go if you offer to take her."

"Um… ok, Captain Kyoraku but I've got homework to fin-"

"Splendid! I'll tell her to meet you tomorrow night when the festival begins!" Before Ichigo could protest or stop the captain, he promptly stood up and hopped out the window. Ichigo sweatdropped and turned back to his math book.

"Geez, now I really need to get my homework done as fast as possible…." With that in mind, Ichigo restarted his homework, knowing he'd be burning the midnight oil….

 _ **The Next Evening….  
**_ **Karakura Town: Bon Festival 6:00 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo stood on the street corner, standing beneath the street lamp. He was wearing a festive kimono, a traditional garb for the Bon festival. Checking his watch, he looked around and tried to see if Nanao was nearby, no easy task for the boy since there were so many vibrant colors from the various kimonos and decorations. Sadly, he didn't see the lieutenant anywhere. "Hmm… I wish Captain Kyoraku could've told her to meet me at my house instead of on the street. I can't see her anywhere."

"That's because I'm right behind you."

Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin at the voice, turning around. "Nanao! Don't scare me like that!"

The girl was wearing a red yukata, covered in butterflies. For the first time he actually saw her with her hair let down, though she still had her glasses. "Hello, Ichigo," she greeted finally. "Shall we go then?"

"Um yeah." Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he looked out to the festival. Taking a step forward, his face turned red when Nanao reached out and grabbed his hand. "Hey Nanao! What are you doing?" he asked embarrassed.

Nanao raised an eyebrow. "It's packed here, Ichigo. If we lose sight of another it'll be difficult to find one another. And besides, you did offer to take me on a date, if what Captain Kyoraku said was true, correct?"

Ichigo began to sweat, knowing she had a point. "Right, sorry about that…" Shaking any thoughts from his head, Ichigo led her into the festival….

 _ **Several Hours Later…**_

Ichigo had to admit, Nanao seemed to have loosened up a little after having some fun. Her bookish, serious attitude gave way to a more relaxed persona as she rode the played the festival games with Ichigo, ate traditional Bon food while sitting together on a bench. Right now they were sitting in a nearby park, eating cotton candy.

"Ichigo?

"Yeah?" Ichigo turned to look at Nanao and saw to his surprise a slight blush on her face.

"…Thanks. It was nice to have some time to relax. Most of the time I'm constantly trying to get my Captain to actually do his job. It's gotten to the point that I always feel like I'm close to snapping. So…" she turned to Ichigo and for the first time Ichigo saw the girl smile. "Thanks. This was nice." Ichigo blushed insanely as she laid her head on his shoulder but that embarrassed feeling soon turned into comfort as they continued to look out over the festival.

They'd stayed like this for over a half hour when they decide to leave, feeling relaxed and comforted. Suddenly, Nanao's demeanor turned back to embarrassed all over again. "Um…Ichigo? Would it be alright if I stayed at your house for the night? I was going to ask Kisuke Urahara but I when I went to his candy shop I found him and Lady Yoruichi in the middle of something…private…." Her cheeks went cherry red as she remembered the sight she'd stumbled upon. "And I'm not very familiar with your friends Orihime and Chad to ask them. So… may I stay with you?"

The thought of having the girl stay with him was a bit awkward for Ichigo; there was no way she was going to agree to staying in his closet like Rukia did. But he didn't want to end this pleasant evening on a low note. "It's ok with me."

Nodding, Nanao took his hand again, though there were no feelings of embarrassment this time. "Thank you."

It was a short walk back to Ichigo's house for them. The Kurosaki residence was empty, Isshin still out with Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo lead her up the stairs to his room and turned on the light. "Wait here, I'll get my futon out of the closet. You can take my bed."

Nanao was surprised at Ichigo's gentlemanly manner. He was sure cut from a different cloth than Kyoraku and his damn womanizing. "It's alright, Ichigo. This is your home. You should take the bed."

Ichigo turned around and was going to argue that point when he noticed Nanao rubbing her shoulders. "You ok?"

"Yeah, but my shoulders have been hurting for the past week, that's all."

Closing the closet door, Ichigo sat down on the bed. "Um…if you like I could massage your back for you. My dad taught me how to soothe tired muscles after I started joining so many athletic clubs."

Smiling at Ichigo's kind offer, Nanao nodded. However, she had one concern…." Um…Ichigo? I'm not really wearing anything under this kimono so… could you close your eyes?"

Ichigo's face turned beet red at her words but he relented, closing his eyes. The sound of clothes rustling and the sensation of the bed dipping followed as Nanao laid on her front next to him on the bed. Opening his eyes, Ichigo had to struggle to keep his hormones in check as he stared at her backside. Her skin was soft white, with a slim waist and smooth back. Her small butt was covered by a pair of white panties that hugged her bottom. Taking a deep breath to control his raging emotions, Ichigo reached for her shoulders and softly began to massage them.

Nanao sighed into Ichigo's pillow as the knots in her muscles came undone. "That feels nice…." Ichigo's hands worked wonders as he massaged her, working his way down her back. "Hahhh…."

Every sigh and coo that came from Nanao made Ichigo's blood boil with want. For so long he'd been trying to push back his teenage impulses and now here he was giving an almost naked girl a massage on his bed in his empty house. He'd heard of temptation but this was the first time he'd experienced it, especially with how tight his pants seemed to become.

As Ichigo gently worked her thighs, Nanao too was grappling with her own impulses. Ichigo's hands were so soft and so soothing, but more so than that… this was the first time she'd ever had a man touch her like this. Nanao had always counted herself as unattractive compared to Rangiku's bombshell body or Rukia and Momo's cute, petite features. Captain Kyoraku always doted on her but then again he did that for any girl in his squad that had a pretty face. Ichigo's touch opened up a door she'd never opened before. Before long her body began to sweat from her heated longing and her pussy began to moisten….

"Ich…Ichigo?"

Nanao's voice broke through Ichigo's heated thoughts. "Yes?" he asked, hoping that the tent in his _hakama_ wasn't obvious.

Nanao's red face turned even redder as she spoke her mind. "If…if you'd like…you can massage my front…."

Ichigo almost fainted from the request, never believing that things would go this far."Ok…" he finally said, trying his hardest not to go crazy.

As Nanao rolled over, the two Soul Reapers saw how both of their faces were red, especially Ichigo's as he stared at her naked chest. While she wasn't stacked like Rangiku or Yoruichi she did sport a bouncy pair of B-cup breasts, coupled by a toned, slim stomach. Gulping from anticipation, Ichigo began to massage her front, starting with her shoulders. As he did so he leaned forward until Nanao could practically feel the heat of his breath on her face, making her sweat from the contact. "Ah…" she cooed as Ichigo's hands rubbed her belly, her legs rubbing together. ' _He looks so beautiful…'_ her lust-driven mind thought, ' _He's looking at me naked. He looks like he wants me so bad… just like I want him so bad….'_

Unable to stop himself, Ichigo began massaging her small breasts. "Ah! Ohhhh!" Nanao moaned vulgarly, arching her back as Ichigo thumbed her sensitive nipples. "Ichigo…" she whispered, looking him in his brown eyes.

The boy was starting to wonder if Nanao could hear his rapidly beating heart; it was thumping like a gorilla on a bongo drum. "Yeah?" he whispered, his face slowly inching towards hers.

Nanao took off her glasses and set them next to her before grabbing his hands, her fingers entwining with his. "I…please…." She began to pant as her eyes became glazed, her legs rubbing together as her panties started to get wet. "Kiss me…."

Leaning the final inch, Ichigo lightly pressed his lips against hers, giving her a sweet kiss. It lasted only a moment, but as soon as Ichigo's lips parted from hers she leaned up and kissed him again, her hands digging into his orange hair as she deepened it with her tongue. Running his hands through her black hair, Ichigo caressed her body in his arms, his tongue dancing with hers. Tentatively, Nanao's hands reached for Ichigo's clothes, pulling away his festival kimono's top. Reaching lower, she pulled away his sash, watching as his pants descended, leaving Ichigo in his boxers. As Ichigo climbed on top of her their hands traveled all over each other's bodies, their lips never parting as their kiss became sloppy.

Nanao's fingernails dug into Ichigo's back as Ichigo broke the kiss to give her neck and jaw some attention, her toes curling in ecstasy as he licked and kissed her slender neck. As Nanao's legs parted, Ichigo began to gently hump his body against hers, their bodies mixing in a seductive grind. Nanao clung to Ichigo and returned the favor; nibbling on his ear and running her hands up his back and sides, making his body break out with sweat. She could feel Ichigo's clothed bulge rub against her barely covered entrance and the feeling made her ever wetter, the bed creaking as she rubbed her body against his with equal fervor. Again they kissed, the sounds of their lips and tongue clashing resonating throughout the room. "Ah!" Nanao gasped, turning her head to the side when Ichigo cupped her small breasts, his thumbs circling her small pink areolas. "Oh, Ichigo!" she cried out when one of his hands went lower, snaking into her wet panties to rub her wet pussy. Nanao's breath hastened as Ichigo sucked her neck and slipped two fingers into her maidenhood, the naughty sound of Ichigo's fingers going into her ringing in her ears. "Yes…yes…" she continued to cry out as her body tensed up, Ichigo holding her tight as he slipped another finger into her incredibly tight snatch. "Yes…yes…YES…YESSS…YESSSSSSSS!" She screamed to the high heavens as she came, her back arching as she held onto Ichigo, plugging her lips with his. "MMMMMH!"

Nanao writhed beneath Ichigo as she climaxed, Ichigo's hand becoming sticky with her juices. Her eyes remained unfocused and dazed for a minute as she lay up on Cloud Nine. Finally, she came back down and looked up at Ichigo, seeing the passionate in his eyes. "Ichigo…" she whispered.

His blood feeling like lava was in his veins, Ichigo reached down and removed his boxers, freeing his throbbing erection. Nanao's panting returned when she saw the large shaft, dripping with pre-cum. Pushing her legs together, Nanao pulled away her underwear, Ichigo tossing them to the floor. Now naked as the day they were born, the two lovers quickly became entangled in each other's arms, Nanao crying out as Ichigo's cock rubbed against her sensitive lips. Finally, before the act could commence, Nanao gained a kernel of reason back. "Ichigo."

Snapping out of his heated state, Ichigo stared down at the lieutenant. "What is it?" he asked, feeling like his virgin cock was going to explode at any second.

"It's… it's my first time, so please…" she looked up at him, partially scared. "Be gentle."

Ichigo ran a hand through her hair in a soothing gesture as that haze of passion died down. "I promise, I'll try not to hurt you. It's my first time too," he said. Suddenly, before he pushed into her maiden core, he had an idea. "Wait, let's not do it like this."

Getting off of Nanao, Ichigo lay back against the wall and pulled Nanao to him, her back touching his chest. "Here, let's do it this way."

Turning her head, Nanao's arm craned up and hooked around Ichigo's neck as she kissed him again, his hands kneading her breasts. The kiss was broken as Ichigo pushed up into Nanao's awaiting pussy, the head slipping inside. "Ah!" Nanao gasped as Ichigo slowly lowered her down, feeling her pussy being invaded by Ichigo's thick girth. When Ichigo reached her virgin barrier he held her tightly, telling her to brace herself, and pushed past it. As Ichigo claimed Nanao's virginity the girl cried out in pain, her mind being rocked as the sharp pain of her torn barrier hit her. True to his word, Ichigo did not push anymore into her, holding her tightly and fondling her breasts to try to bring her pleasure as he secretly basked in the tight heat of Nanao's pussy. Taking deep breaths and wiping away the tears in her eyes, Nanao turned her head and kissed Ichigo lightly. "I'm fine now. Keep going."

Nanao sighed in unadulterated pleasure as Ichigo's hands caressed her body as he pushed more into her. Because of her small frame he couldn't put all of him into her but it didn't matter to Ichigo, who was reveling in her hot snatch as her warm walls clung to him. Gripping her waist, Ichigo raised her back up, then dropped her down onto his cock, gritting his teeth as her pussy tightened around him with each go.

After several odd minutes, the two finally set up an erotic rhythm. Nanao bounced on Ichigo's lap, her pussy keeping a tight grip on Ichigo's cock as she rode him. Ichigo buried his face in her shoulder as he kept a grip on her breasts, squeezing them tenderly as he felt her womanhood embrace his shaft. He had to make sure that he did't push too far into her, as she let out an uncomfortable gasp when he bumped into her cervix. Aside from making sure that he didn't go too far into her, Ichigo became lost in her tight depths.

Riding him like he was her personal stallion, Nanao was in heaven. She had never known that something like this would feel so amazing. She didn't know if she could ever go back to her naïve self after this now, loving the feel of Ichigo inside her. When Ichigo reached around her to rub her clit, his fingers touching her sensitive nub, she felt like her mind was going to explode. "ICHIGO!" she screamed as her toes curled. "ICHIGOOO!"

Ichigo almost came right there as her walls tightened around his shaft, his balls soaked from her squirting pussy, but he held on. Nanao reached behind her and held onto Ichigo, kissing him as she climaxed on his lap. Soon Nanao's bouncing subsided and she lay on top of Ichigo, moaning like a lewd concubine as her sweaty body pressed against Ichigo's.

Deciding to make this last, Ichigo shifted Nanao slightly. Grabbing Nanao's legs, Ichigo pulled them back until they were dangling in the air, leaving her with nowhere to move. Pulling out until only the head of his slickened shaft remained inside her cooch, Ichigo began to fuck the helpless Nanao with all his might, his thrusts quick and hard.

"OH! OH! OHHH!" Nanao screamed with each thrust. Part of her lust-addled mind wondered if he was using his flashstep speed to fuck her, judging by how fast he was going. All she could do was lay on top of him as he continued to piston into her. Ichigo, feeling like he'd died and gone to heaven, buried his face in her black hair as he continued to fuck her, every thrust bringing him closer to release.

If Ichigo could have seen Nanao's face, he wouldn't believe that this was the same well-mannered lieutenant he'd first encountered. Her face was the prime example of debauchery and hedonism; her mouth gaping open and spewing moans, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and tears of pure pleasure rolling down her cheeks. The pleasure was overwhelming for Nanao, who was teetering on the edge of consciousness as her pussy was dominated by Ichigo.

Feeling his sac tighten, Ichigo gripped Nanao as tight as he could and gasped as that hot rush flowed through his cock. "Nanao! I'm cumming!" he cried.

"Yes!" she moaned as she felt Ichigo's cock swell inside her.

"CUMMING! AHHHH!" Ichigo shouted as he came, his cock shooting its load into the deepest reaches of her womanhood. Nanao lay there, trapped by Ichigo's arms, moaning like a bitch in heat as she was filled, feeling her lower half melt from the heat of Ichigo's cum.

As Ichigo pulled out, Nanao groaned in disappointment as she was emptied, already missing the feeling of Ichigo inside her. With cum leaking from her pussy, Nanao's eyes fluttered shut as Ichigo laid her next to him, holding her close. The Squad Eight lieutenant laid her head on Ichigo's chest and looked up with tired eyes, only to feel the boy's lips as he kissed her lightly. "Ichigo," she muttered as she felt sleep overtake her. "I think we should go on another date…."

Ichigo smiled as he cuddled with Nanao. "I'd like that…" was all he said before he fell asleep with her in his arms….

 _ **6 Months Later….  
**_ **Squad 8 Captain's room  
Ukitake POV**

Ukitake sat there in his chair stunned as he listened to his best friend explain his master plan to him, one he'd came up with months ago. "Wait a minute! You're seriously saying you planned on Ichigo getting Nanao pregnant?!" he asked, his mouth gaping.

Kyoraku poured himself a small cup of sake and drank it before explaining his brilliant thinking. "I figured that Nanao would loosen up in Ichigo's presence. I kinda had a feeling Ichigo would succumb to his teenage urges. I wouldn't say that I predicted he'd get her pregnant but I had a feeling those two would get along really well."

The white haired captain just sat there and stared at his fellow contemporary. "But he got her pregnant!"

Running a hand through his hair, Kyoraku chuckled. "Well, maybe it's a good thing. Ichigo seems like a good boyfriend, so I don't think he'd make a bad father. But at the very least my master plan worked flawlessly!"

"But…WHY?!"

"Because!" Kyoraku said matter-of-factly. "Nanao has always been bugging me constantly for years and interrupting my nap times. Now that she's busy with a boyfriend and a baby, she'll be too distracted to bother me!" he said laughing.

Ukitake stared at Kyoraku in disbelief. "So you set up your lieutenant with Ichigo and caused her to become pregnant…all so you could nap more?"

"Yep!" Kyoraku said merrily, drinking more sake. "And she hasn't been any the wiser."

"Until RIGHT NOW!" came a voice from behind them.

The two captains saw to their amazement, and Kyoraku's horror, a very pissed Nanao standing in the doorway, her belly heavy with child. "YOU SET ME UP JUST SO YOU COULD SLACK OFF MORE?!" she roared.

Ukitake, leaping to his friend's defense, stood up and tried to diffuse the situation. "Nanao! Please calm down!" he pleased. "I'm sure Shunsui meant well! You being angry isn't good for you or your baby!"

Nanao stood there seething in pure rage for a moment before taking a deep breath. "You're right, Captain. I was about to do something rash…." Kyoraku let out a sigh of relief before she continued. "Which is why I'll let my boyfriend do something rash!"

From behind her walked Ichigo, the boy cracking his knuckles as he glared at Ichigo in anger. Kyoraku paled and looked at Ukitake for help but the man quickly made himself scarce. Ukitake heard Ichigo close the door as he ran past him, followed by the sound of Kyoraku's pleading and then his screams.

"…I hate to say this but he brought that on himself…."

The End


End file.
